User talk:Genowhirl
Hi, welcome to Dungeons and Dragons Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Genowhirl page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Surgo (Talk) 08:01, August 11, 2009 Welcome... To City 17. It's safer here. --Ghostwheel 00:10, September 20, 2009 (UTC) :Glad to be here. I'm going to try to dig through a couple of things of mine from The Gaming Den and see if I can finish them up for inclusion on here. Genowhirl 11:05, September 21, 2009 (UTC) Thanks For correcting many grammatical errors on my Psychic. One day I will be able to use clean english I swear! --Leziad 02:27, April 25, 2010 (UTC) :Probably one of the best things to do is to grab some English-language books and start reading. Pick some authors or something. In any case, you're welcome. I may go take a look at altering some abilities, if you don't mind. --Genowhirl 03:08, April 25, 2010 (UTC) : I don't mind, add you're name as contributor if you do so. Currently I read a lot of English text, I got a bit better recently (poor english is rampant in some of my older work). I am really looking forward feedback (and additional/modified abilities) for the psychic (one of the first anyone pay attention to one of my contribution). --Leziad 04:04, April 25, 2010 (UTC) :: Hey, I have to pay attention. One of my players is looking at playing it. It's a good class, and the Tome series finally got a decent psychic. I'll figure out a few things and tweak it here and there. If I ever get the game schedule sorted out, I'll let you know how it goes. --Genowhirl 05:03, April 25, 2010 (UTC) ::: Someone may play my stuff, my prayers are annswered! That pretty neat I must say, I would be very interested to know the results. --Leziad 05:16, April 25, 2010 (UTC) Golem-Knight First of all hi, and thanks for the great idea of the golem knight. It got my interest and i will definetly play one. I would like to ask you some questions regardint the way to rp and some questions in general about him. I like Fallout and this looks like a Power armor usig Mac Gyver to me. - So the Mechanus armor "scales" with the Knowledge (Engineering) Ranks in Races of War and looks like it actualy is a golem controled by you (You are not staggered or unconscious when reduced to zero or less hit points. You still die at -10 hit points, though it is not unknown for the armor to continue fighting for some time after that.). Craft Mechanus Armor gives you golem traits. So this means that the "bond" wit the armor deepens so far that you become a flesh folem part of the armor when you are in it? It supports your vital functions (all the "physical" immunity changes) and protects you mind. That is actualy a lot of immunities :) - The mount has to be touched to move or activated (so like the armor has to make contact to the mount). So this excludes calling the mount? It is not an actual golem then. Can it be made to react to simple non combat commands (like follow, or to come when it is called), like a limited golem? :I don't see why not, either way... - Golem Body, so this is basicaly a "mecha" exoskeleton with the Mechanus armor benefits and then some. Mechanus armor with 18 engeneering becomes large, so this is a separate stronger armor that is large too (so it is like an upgrade of the 18 engeneering change) but thakes an hour to get int or out of... that is a bit unpleasant. That means that this armor is meant for large battlegrounds/battles, it would be a pain to get into it and out of it to do regular things. :Wow, this is a lot. But no, the Mechanus Armor is *not* Races of War Mechanus Armor. It is Races of War adamantine full plate, with a few tricks from Mechanus.. "*This is extra heavy Adamantine Full Plate that has an Enhancement bonus equal to one quarter of the Knight's character level. However, it only gains this effect when worn by the Knight who crafted it. " :The Golem body is indeed an exoskeleton or suit (it could be baked clay for all we know). It works pretty much like that. What is the weight of this improved armor, you get to be large? Is it arround 500 lb. (or less)? Does it carry itself when active (like in Fallout, heavy when have to carry it but normal weight when worn)? Does it have the movemnt limitations of heavy armor (same for the Craft Mechanus Armor)? Cold it be made easier to get into and use it as a better version of Mechanus ramor all the time? Like 2x the time to get into standard Mechanus armor. Can the 4 dex malus be owercome with enhancements? Is the malus needed at all? The armor itself already limits dexterity mod. Are the +8 and +4 an enhancement bonus or physical bonus, that stacks with enhancements? :As far as I know, it could be cancelled out. But the bonuses for large size stack. This, however, does not give you a size larger. - Craft Servo Arm, so you can use it as an actual fully functional limb or as a spell (there is a mechanical part with the tools and then a telekinetic "part")? So can it be used like the telekinesis spell (for the things telekinesis can be used) or is it an actual spell? Can it be resisted? Can you use it to punch someone and he resists it? Can it be used to wield a shield when you are 2 handing a weapon? Can it be used to grab on to something and let you pound it with both normal hands (or grab with your hands and attack with the arm)? It would be interesting if it would be an aditional limb (whit your strenght, or half str), but maybe it would get too powerfull. Are there any rules for more than 2 limbs, so i could suggest it to my dm (am new to the pnp). The damage of the tools looks a tad much to me (a cutter used as a tool should be a small one, the burner too more like 1d6 damage things). :You're way overthinking the Servo Arm. It says... '' *the Golem-Knight may, with a day's work, craft an additional arm to connect to a mount, Mechanus Armour, or the Golem Body. This arm reaches out to 10' further than the subject normally could, and can manipulate objects like a Telekinesis spell (CL = HD), or may be used to attack foes like a Bigby's Crushing Fist spell (CL = HD). It also has a form of blow-torch and saw added, which helps it assist the Knight in creating items (halving the time), but also is very unfortunate for those grappled by the arm. They take an additional 2d6 Adamantine Slashing damage and 5d6 Fire damage per round. The Servo Arm is also not magical.'' :If you go look up the Telekinesis spell and the Crushing Fist spell, those tell you what they do. It has a reach of 10' more than you do (so, likely, 15'). The Telekinesis spell can be used to grapple enemies, so that's when the blow-torch and saw happen. The blow-torch has high- damage because it's a terribly hot and intense flame. The Servo Arm is a purely mechanical, non-magic arm. :There are rules for more than 2 limbs. They're sketchy--Multiweapon Fighting and so on. I'd have to dig up the links. - Executioner Seeker Rounds, could be described as a kamikaze-mini-flying-golem shot out of the gun (drone bullet >.<). What is its damage, is it like a solid shot but with a CL instead of a ranged attack roll? *It's like a Magic Missile spell (level 1 spell). Caster level = Character level - So the Boomstick ammo are like modern shotgun shells (Mechanus tech 4 u), not the tedious bpouder+block+bullet. *Yep. - Shouldn't he have a craft skill requirement? He should craft his armor and weapon, but this alows him to nave 0 caft :P. :Not really. If you're doing this class, you likely will. You even get that Special Weapon feature which means you can craft up goodies for the party, a day at a time. Thanks and sorry for the wall of thext. Just need it clarified here, rahter then agrue with the dm later :P. :Not a problem. Most of your concerns are there in the text itself and boil down to being pretty simply answer. In any case, I didn't write this class, but I put it up for the person who did. --Genowhirl 02:29, April 29, 2010 (UTC) Thanks aggain. Witches Talk Hello. ^-^ So I am coming from the Witch page, and I was just wondering if we could talk about them. I'm some what new to D&D but I'm far from being new when it comes to magic and Witches haha. So I just wanted to talk about them and maybe find out as much information as I can about them in the D&D setting. I read them from the book, but I think I like this idea and write up of them way more. :)